


The Return

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series, Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: ALL OF IT, Alternate Universe - Digimon Fusion, Gen, Minor Character Death, Trans Male Character, accidental misgendering, everything but the smile and the stupid sense of humor, kevin is a legacy, let me live my life damnit, turns out his mom's where he gets it from, uaf compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: This easily makes it into the Top Five Most Bizarre rescues Kevin has ever been a part of, and he really would like to be more surprised it involved his mom...





	The Return

“Mom…” Kevin fidgeted in position, standing by his mother; in front of her was a stone pillar, to her left, one of the Forever Knights they’d come to rescue her from. A rescue that was apparently unneeded, if the way she’d smiled and pulled him from the fight to the altar, rolling her eyes and talking about Tennysons always getting into things that weren’t their business, was any indication. Ben and Gwen were still fighting behind them.

“Don’t worry, baby,” she said. Rolling her shoulders, she held the small pile of cards she’d been shuffling up to his view. “Watch the cards.” The Knight beside tightened his grip on his weapon.

“There is no-”

“You can do this yourself if you want,” she suddenly snarled, “I’m not opposed to you lot killing yourselves.” He took a half step back, and she smiled again at her son. “ _Watch_.”

Starting at the bottom right, she began placing cards in the nine spaces on the altar. Kevin couldn’t read the text on them, but the images were distinct and vaguely comforting despite the situation. A red frog thing, and egg with legs, a cyborg, a monstrous insect, one by one she placed them down with as much calm and confidence as if she’d been doing it in her own living room. Quickly there was only one slot left and two cards, which she held up to him again, carefully shielding them from the Knight’s view. An orange dinosaur and a purple and white… seal maybe?

“These two, Kevin,” she said, “are key. One for dreams and one for home.” Slowly, she shook the seal card, then placed it in the open spot. “We want home.” The wall in front of them went, pixelly, then started to glow. As the glow expanded then faded into a dark portal releasing soft purple mist, a weight came off Kevin’s head, his shoulders, his chest.

It was like breathing again for the first time in years.

He grabbed the altar with one hand, stabilizing himself as his knees went weak. His mother’s hand rested on his arm. Her back was straight, breaths deep, a triumphant smirk he associated with family hockey games on her face. Her grip tightened.

“You’re okay. Everything’s fine now.” He wanted to believe her, especially since everything did _feel_ better, but-

“What the hell?!” Her face brightened as Ben cried out and Kevin turned back to the portal, eyes blowing wide. A massive black, beast? dragon? thing, covered in leather was stepping into the large room. It swung it’s head from side to side, before it’s four red eyes focused on his mother. Her grip tightened again before he could move in front of her.

“General?” The creature’s voice was raspy and deep, but the tone was one of hope. She grinned.

“You,” she said, pointing with her free hand, the spare card having been tucked away somewhere, “digivolved on me. You were a Candmon last time I saw you!” The creature grinned back, mouth full of sharp teeth.

“Yes, and she was hardly as long as my claw.” It, he, they, turned their attention to Kevin, leaning closer. “This _is_ Eden isn’t it? She’s gotten so big, NeoDevimon will have a fit.” His mother laughed, even as the Knight beside her began growling.

“It’s Kevin now, but yep, this is him. Sixteen years does this to humans.” Letting go of him, she gently rapped on his arm as the dragon nodded in understanding. “Kevin, this is Devidramon, he and I used to work together and now will again.” Devidramon bowed his head respectfully towards Kevin, who hesitantly raised his hand in a small wave.

“Listen here-” The Knight beside Kevin’s mother grabbed her arm, but got no further as Devidramon’s tail whipped forward, end opening into pincers that pierced his chest clear through his armor. He was lashed briefly against the ceiling and walls before his broken body was thrown over the heads of those comrades of his still standing.

“Thank you, Devidramon,” she said, glaring at the remaining Knights. Everyone seemed frozen in place by the shock of what was happening. What was happening?

“However I can aid you, General.” The room went quiet. She seemed to roll her thoughts in her head as she scanned it.

“Everyone in armor dies,” she said, slowly, “then report back to me.” She gently grabbed Kevin’s arm again as Devidramon stepped forward. The knights were already starting to move.

“You’ll be with MetalPhantomon?”

“Of course. Come on, baby-” she pulled Kevin around the altar and towards the portal as Devidramon surged forward and the Tennysons called after them- “we have family to see.”


End file.
